A piece of Rosalie Hale
by Torie Rilistkrytcat
Summary: Rosalie infuriates Edward one time too many and he snaps. One small but malicious action does more damage than anyone would have suspected, leaving not only Rosalie but the rest of the Cullen family broken. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**Author's note" I know this is **_**VERY**_** long, but what do you think? I've been writing it for a while. Kinda depressing, I know, but do you like it? Please review!  
**Rosalie sat, twirling a strand of her hair. "Edward, give it up! She doesn't belong with us! All she's caused is problems and trouble, and I am sick of it!"  
"All you think about is yourself." Edward snarled. "I love Bella."  
"Sure you do… sure…." Rosalie snickered. Edward froze.  
"When have I not said I loved her?" he snarled.  
"Hmm… well there was that time a few months ago when Jasper…"  
"DO NOT EVER BRING THAT UP!" he growled. "I love Bella! She's everything to me!"  
"Why?" Rosalie questioned maliciously. "She's not even pretty, or smart. She's worthless."  
Edward snapped. Rosalie had crossed the line. Hissing, he backed into a drawer and pulled out a pair of kitchen scissors. She had insulted his Bella.  
She would pay.  
Rosalie had turned away, so Edward sunk into a hunting crouch and jumped at her, pinned her up against the wall by her neck, raising the scissors. Rosalie realised what he was doing and tried to struggled, but Edward held the scissors close to her scalp and started chopping off her hair. Rosalie screamed at him to let go, but Edward was blinded with rage and continued to hack at her hair. Rosalie bit his hand furiously, and the sting of the venom caught Edward off guard. He let go, and Rosalie darted away. Edward roared and leapt onto her, pushing her onto the floor and chopping at her hair. Rosalie tried to crawl away, but he grabbed the rest of her hair and chopped it off in one cut. "There! You deserve it!" he screamed at her, throwing down the scissors and picking up the long strands of Rosalie's hair, tossing them onto her. Rosalie did not move from her fetal position on the floor, sobbing dryly. She raised a weak hand and felt her short, hacked about hair which was now above her ears, her hand brushing against dead, cut strands of her once long and beautiful hair. Edward stormed out of the house, slamming the door which left Rosalie completely alone, curled up on the kitchen floor, surrounded by her hair. She stayed there an hour until Emmett came into the kitchen and saw her lying there. "Rose?" he cried. "Are you OK?" Rosalie's answer was a weak sob. Emmett bent down and gently stroked her mutilated hair, pulling her into his arms. Rosalie still mourned silently as he carried her upstairs and laid her on the huge bed in their room. She just curled back up and sobbed quietly. Edward never returned to the house that night.

Rosalie lay there all night in the same position. When the time came for them to go to work, she very slightly shook her head. Emmett nodded, not wanting to push her too much. He even decided to take the day off, to watch over her. Rosalie did not move at all that day, not even to get changed. Eventually Emmett held her up, though she was limp and light, and changed her clothes for her. Rosalie still did not move of her own accord, except to crawl back into the fetal position. Finally Emmett couldn't take it, and went downstairs to get her some flowers from the garden to cheer her up. When he returned Rosalie did not appear to have moved, but he noticed several hairbrushes and hair accessories were now in the bin. He rescued them, sure that Rosalie would want them later, but as he put them back away he could have sworn that Rosalie sighed a little. The day passed silently, and Edward still didn't come back.

A week later, Rosalie still hadn't moved, and Edward still hadn't returned. Emmett bent down beside his wife and stroked her clenched fist. She did not move, so he slowly and gently slid his hand up to her hacked about hair. For the first time in 8 days, Rosalie moved. One pale hand weakly clamped down on her hair, as though trying to protect it. Emmett sighed, relieved that she was moving. The rest of her body remained unchanged, but it was a start. "Babe…" Emmett whispered. "Alice has bought you a new dress to cheer you up."  
Rosalie's gold eyes (Emmett had been gently opening her mouth and feeding her blood for the last week) flew open and stared at Emmett, wide and terrified. He instantly knew what she was thinking. "Alice knows about your hair, but no-one else does. I've just told them that you're really upset, because Edward did something to you. Alice only knows because she saw Edward attacking you. The others were under the impression that he assaulted you, but I told them it wasn't that. Come on Rose- she wants to see you. Just her, no-one else."  
Rosalie slowly slid her frail hand into Emmett's and did a very tiny, but definite, nod. "You can come in, Alice." Emmett said quietly, which was unlike him as he was usually loud. The door slowly creaked open a tiny amount, and Alice squeezed in, briskly shutting the door so that no-one could see her. Then she turned towards her sister. "Oh, Rosalie!" she cried softly, racing to her sister's bedside. "He's so cruel… don't worry, I can fix it up, even it…"  
Rosalie's eyes widened again and she shook her head slightly, her hand slipping away from Emmett's and clasping her hair again. "I don't think she wants to lose any more hair." Emmett whispered. Alice nodded, and placed a dress on Rosalie's bed. "Emmett, can I talk to you?" she asked her brother. He nodded and, kissing Rosalie's head, he got up to stand near the door. "We haven't found any trace of him." She told Emmett. By him, she meant Edward. "Not near Bella, not in Denali, nowhere. I've been looking for him, but all I've seen is a glimpse of him in New York and that was very short and fuzzy because of all the humans around him. I've been looking after Bella…" and then Alice was cut off.  
"Bella." The two turned to Rosalie. It was a very soft, weak whisper, but she had spoken. Instantly, they rushed to her bedside. "Bella? What about Bella?" Emmett asked her.  
"Here." She whispered.  
"You want Bella? I'll get her instantly, OK?" Alice asked her sister. Rosalie nodded weakly, and Alice leapt out the window to get her friend. Emmett sat on the bed, and pulled Rosalie's shorn head onto his lap. He gently stroked what was left of her hair, and Rosalie resumed her fetal position.

**BELLA'S POV:**  
Alice had carried me briskly to the Cullen Manor, saying it was an emergency. I hoped that Edward had returned from wherever he was, but something more dramatic shocked me when I entered.  
"Alice… why are you taking me to Rosalie's room?" It was a known fact that Rosalie hated me, and it seemed irregular that I was there.  
"She wants to see you." Alice told me. I tried not to laugh- Rosalie wanted to see _me?_ Was this a prank? Alice slowly pushed the door open. Emmett sat on their large bed (Vampires don't sleep, and I tried not to think of what they would do in that bed), stroking Rosalie's head. She was curled in a fetal position, and completely still. She looked very weak, and my heart skipped a beat; what was wrong with her? I drew closer, and then I half-screamed.  
Her hair!  
Her long, beautiful hair had been hacked off ruthlessly, now hanging unevenly around her ears. I had always envied her hair, and I could hardly bear to look at her. Who had done that to her, and why? It was practically a crime. "Rosalie!" I gasped. "What happened to you? Are you alright?"  
Rosalie shook her head, and the weak way she moved made me feel almost sick. She reached out her pale, weak arm and clasped mine. "Sorry." She whispered, but I could barely hear the word.  
"For what?"  
Rosalie took in a deep breath, but she still gasped for air after each word, and the sentence still came out as barely a whisper. "I- said- something- mean- about- you. Edward (My heart fluttered at his name) got- angry- held- me- down, really- hurt,… cut- hair- off- threw- at –me- left- me- alone- an- hour."  
The pieces came together in my mind, and I gasped. "Edward pinned you down and hacked your beautiful hair off then left you alone on the floor for _an hour_?" I asked her. She nodded weakly, and rage washed inside me. I could see how much Rosalie loved her hair, and I knew that it never grew back, yet Edward had been cruel enough to hack it off. He knew he would get in trouble, so he left! I had never been this angry at Edward before- I didn't know he could be so cruel. "How could he?" I cried, anger washing through my voice. "When he comes back, I'll stand up for you, OK? He's in BIG trouble!"

**AUTHOR'S POV:**

Esme knocked on Rosalie's door, when she and Emmett were the only ones in there. Rosalie was still in a fetal position. "Rose? Can we come in?" Esme asked. She and Carlisle were waiting outside. They were the only ones who did not know- Alice, with permission from Rosalie, had told Jasper. "I- don't- want- them- to- see- me- like- this." She whispered to Emmett. It was a day since Bella had visited, and Rosalie was still weak. She rarely spoke, using her arms seemed hard for her, and she could not bring herself to walk. Slowly, Rosalie pulled the pillow over her head with one arm. She hadn't moved the other one at all since Edward attacked her, and her fingers on it were still clasped into a fist. Only her face was visible due to the pillow, and she nodded at Emmett, who opened the door. Esme slowly crept in, followed by Carlisle, and immediately rushed over to Rosalie. "Rosalie, dear, are you ill? What is wrong?"  
"I think you should show her." Emmett told his wife. Slowly, Rosalie pulled the pillow off her head.

**ESME'S POV:  
**Rosalie had been in her room for days, and everyone was worried. Edward had also disappeared, and everyone knew that he had done something to her. We suspected it was assault, but Emmett had assured us it wasn't. Alice and Jasper also knew, and they re-assured us as well, telling us it was something different, something that would never heal. I had no Idea what, but I was finally being allowed to see Rosalie. "Be careful, she's very upset." Emmett told us when he opened the door. I cautiously entered the room, Carlisle wrapping his arm around me. Jasper and Alice followed us. Rosalie was sitting, perfectly motionless, in her bed. She was curled in a fetal position, one limp arm that seemed whiter than the sheet clutching the pillow over her head. The only part of her head I could see was paler than usual, dark circles were under her eyes and she looked incredibly weak. She even seemed to have gotten thinner, as her cheekbones jutted out from her face. I instantly rushed to my sick daughter's bedside. "Rosalie, dear!" I cried. "Are you ill? What is wrong?"  
"I think you should show her." Emmett told Rosalie softly. Slowly- she looked so weak- she moved the pillow off her head.  
"No!" I gasped. Rosalie's hair- the part of her body she loved the most- was gone. Not completely gone, but most of it was missing. Her hair had been almost down to her hips, now it barely brushed her earlobes. It was messy and uneven- completely hacked about. I noticed that all down her arms, there were grey patches- the vampire equivalent of bruises (They take about a month to fade) in the shape of hands. My own hands clenched into fists as I realised what had happened to her. "Edward." I hissed. He had done this cruel act to Rosalie and taken the one thing that she couldn't replace. A vampire's hair would never grow back, and Rosalie loved her hair. "Why?" I cried.  
"She was in a bad mood. She said that Bella didn't belong with us and he snapped. He pinned her down on the floor, yelled at her and…" he trailed off, knowing that mentioning the permanent damage Edward had done would upset Rosalie if he mentioned it. "She hardly ever talks these days, she's really weak, but she said it really hurt when he held her down."  
"Oh, Rose!" I took her hand in mine, stroking her fingers. "I wish I could have been there to stop him! I'm so sorry…"  
"That is unlike Edward. He has gotten angry, but he has never hurt someone before. Look at the grey marks on her arms. Had she been a human, he would have probably snapped her arms in half using that kind of force. Grey marks are very difficult to get- the vampire has to use extreme pressure on another. Alice, how did you not foresee this?" Carlisle mused, worry for his daughter showing in his voice.  
"I was on my way back to the house from Seattle when I saw it. I drove as fast as I could, but it was too late when I got back." Alice told him.  
"Tell me, have you seen any visions of Edward?"  
"Only one, but that was very faint. He was in New York, but when I searched for him, he was gone. Jasper followed the scent…"  
"Jasper?" Carlisle asked hopefully.  
Jasper's honey-blonde head snapped up. "The trail ended at a river. Then the water washed his scent away. Sorry."  
Carlisle sighed. "He'll come back soon enough. He has to- if there's one thing I know about Edward, it's that he can't live without Bella forever."

**AUTHOR'S POV:**  
Edward sat in a small hollow he had made on a mountain. Trees sheltered him, and he had cut away at some rock with his bare hands until there was a hollow just big enough for him to sit in. He couldn't stay there forever; there were enough animals around for blood, but he needed to go back and see Bella. However he knew that if he went back, he would get in trouble. He had attacked Rosalie, and the punishment was probably a buffet. He shuddered at the thought of all the human food they would force him to eat. However he had done it all for Bella, and he knew that he could not live without her. Sighing, he stood up and walked out into the blizzard, breaking into a run.

Back at the Cullen Manor, they were making plans. Alice had recently gotten a vision of Edward returning, and they decided to punish him. "I'll start cooking right away." Esme told her husband. "Nothing like a Buffet to set him straight."  
"True…" mused Carlisle. "But we must do something else. There is another punishment that we could lay on him, but Bella would have to agree to it. Bella…"  
"I'll do anything." Bella was enraged at her beloved as well, and would do anything.  
"Alright. This is what we do…"

Edward knocked gently on Bella's door. When there was no reply, he slowly opened it.  
And screamed.  
Bella was in Jacob's arms- Jacob's! He was pulling her closer, ready to kiss her when Edward had screamed. Both turned to Edward, and gasped. Edward looked at Bella's hand and noticed that her engagement ring from him was replaced by one with a huge garnet in the middle, cut into the shape of a wolf's head. "NO!" Edward yelled in desperation.  
The two burst out laughing. "Just a joke!" Jacob jeered smugly. "You should've seen your face leech. Bye, Bells." He let go of her and bounded through the room.  
"Bye." Bella waved off her friend as he leapt out the window, taking off her wolf-ring and putting it in a box next to her ring from Edward. He noticed that she did not replace his ring on her finger.  
"As you may have guessed, I'm not engaged to Jacob. That was just to annoy you, sort of an extra little punishment to show you what you'd think if the thing most precious to you was taken away. Carlisle's Idea." Edward sighed and reached for her. She ducked away, leaving Edward confused and hurt. "BUT I'm not going back with you…"  
"What?"  
"Until you see what you've done to Rosalie and beg for forgiveness."  
Edward scowled, annoyed at what Bella was saying. "I know what I did to her, Bella. I cut some of her precious hair. That's _so _bad. I know what I did." He snapped, then tried to calm himself down, wanting Bella to take him back. Bella shook her head.  
"You _don't_! Rosalie is… Oh, you'd better come and see for yourself."

Edward neared Rosalie's bed. "This- this is Rosalie?"  
The family nodded.  
Rosalie looked terrible. Her skin was paler than usual, covered in grey marks the exact shape of Edward's hands where he had pinned her down. What was left of her hair was dry and hacked-about. She did not breath, and her eyes were shut though she was not asleep. One hand was curled in an ever-present fist and her body was curled up.  
"Rosalie…" Edward whispered. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He sounded more shocked and forced than apologetic.  
"That's it?" Bella yelled at him suddenly, while everyone else glared at him for his weak apology. Edward, all you ever cause is PAIN!" Bella's eyes were blazing and her hair swirled around her as she yelled. "As long as I've known you, you caused pain. You caused me pain on my first day by hating me instantly just because I SMELLED GOOD! Then you caused me pain by acting like you regretted saving my life and being mean to me. Then you caused my whole family pain by getting me mixed up with a killer vampire so I had to run away!" Edward was speechless at Bella's sudden anger. She paused for breath and continued. "Then you caused me massive pain by ripping my heart out my chest! But oh no, that wasn't enough. You returned and caused not only me more pain and confusion but Jacob, who had loved me! Then you killed some vampire just for trying to kill me, because I was yours! Your plaything! And now this pain to Rosalie!" Bella looked Edward straight in his eyes. " I'd rather die than stay with you." She hissed. "You're cruel, and selfish. I heard why you attacked Rosalie, and she was right. You've put your whole family in danger just so you can keep your favourite little drug alive. All you want from me is to smell me and show off that you are with a human! I've had it with you! Edward Cullen, I HATE YOU!" She turned to leave when Edward clasped her shoulder.  
Bella slowly turned around, fuming. _**"WHAT?"**_ she snarled through gritted teeth.  
"Please, Bella." Edward whispered. "I need you. I love you."  
"Your bad apology was the last straw."  
"Bella, no! I'll be nice to Rosalie! I can change!" Bella saw silvery venom building up in his eyes, ready to spill over like tears. She remembered Carlisle saying that that happened when a vampire was at the saddest point in their existence. Apparently, the venom burned tear-marks down their cheeks painfully. In her fit of rage, Bella wanted him to feel pain.  
"Edward." She said, putting on her normal love-sick voice. "I don't want you to change." Edward put a hand on her arm, but she flicked it off. "I don't want you at all. I'm sorry, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme. I'll miss you all, but I can't stand this pig. Goodbye." Bella turned off and went, leaving burning venom tears pouring down Edward's cheeks.  
" See what you've done!" Alice screeched as Bella slammed the door.  
"Edward, our whole lives are falling apart because of how selfish you are. I was going to get you to eat human food, but instead you must leave our coven until you have learned to control your anger." Carlisle said solemnly.  
"What? Carlisle!" Edward yelled, his voice laced with the pain of the venom that was burning his skin, but even more the pain of losing his family, and his Bella.  
"Edward, look what you've done. You've never done something so horrible before. A member of our family is gone, because of you."  
"Rosalie is still alive." Edward snapped.  
"I am talking about Bella!" Carlisle cried. "She wasn't ever just _yours_, you know. We all loved her, and now she's gone. And Rosalie is almost gone. All because of you."  
"It was her own damn fault!" Edward yelled, pointing at Rosalie. "And I'd do it again." He snarled through gritted teeth. "I'd do it a thousand times."  
Rosalie's fearful eyes widened, and in a flash, Emmett had dashed in front of her, hissing and growling madly, shielding her from Edward.  
"Edward- just go. Come back in a month or so when you've cooled down- we will wait for you."  
"Well then, you'll be wasting your time. I'm going to the Volturi and getting them to kill me." Edward snarled, bolting out the door before anyone could protest.

That night, when Charlie returned home, he found the house empty. Bella had loaded up her truck with her possessions and driven straight to Florida. The only thing that was left was a farewell note that was splashed with angry tears Bella had shed when writing it. Her gifts from and photos of Edward Cullen were found defaced, filling the bin when a distraught Charlie went to throw out the garbage the next morning. He left the rest in, but salvaged her engagement ring just in case she wanted it back. She never did and it stayed there, collecting the dust.

Bella drove to Jacksonville. Renee was pleased, though surprised that she had left Edward. Bella changed her image- she stopped reading Austen, dyed her hair blonde and played sport in the sun until she was no longer clumsy and had a magnificent tan. She bonded more with Renee as well, and soon married a kind, handsome man in Florida. They had several children and live in a Mansion close to Renee, where Bella almost completely forgot about Edward. Alice still visits them sometimes, though only when it is rainy.

Edward went to the Volturi. When he got there they refused and decided to keep him instead. However, Edward did not want to be part of a coven, particularly not the Volturi, and ran out into the wilderness. He started up a bonfire and stepped into it. Nobody ever heard from him again.

The Cullens were busy seeing to Rosalie. She did not improve, and in the end refused to drink any blood Emmett brought her. She got weaker and weaker until one morning Carlisle checked on her to find that all her venom had gone cold.  
Rosalie Hale had died.  
Apparently it was of malnutrition- having not drunk any blood for weeks- but more than that, she had died of sadness. The night before, she seemed to know she was going to die. She asked Alice to bring Jacob round, where she apologized for being nasty to him. Seeing his arch-enemy vampire looking so broken caused him to cry deeply and accept her apology with open arms, apologizing himself for hating her. After that, he went away to an all-night Café to have a drink. There he met Jacqueline, a beautiful and kind waitress, and imprinted. The two married soon after and had a baby girl with Jacqueline's pale skin, blonde hair and sapphire eyes. They named her Rosalie in honour of the now dead vampire.  
The same night that Jacob met Jacqueline, Rosalie spoke her last words.  
"Emmett." She whispered. "I- I love you." After that she shut her eyes, which never re-opened.

Rosalie was buried in the garden of the Cullen manor, forcing the Cullens to stay there forever, as they could not bear to leave her. There was a long funeral- Emmett carried the coffin while the Cullens and Bella (who flew there for the funeral) followed him, all dressed in black. Emmett built a small memorial for her in the garden made of white marble. Alice dressed her in a beautiful white dressed, brushed her hacked about hair until it was in sleek waves again and put her in a thick, strong glass coffin which Emmett encased in the front of the memorial so that he could forever look at her still beauty. The other three sides of the memorial had photographs, her life written in gold letters and, on the last side, small gold plaques on which each of the remaining Cullens had engraved a farewell comment. Both Bella and Jacob also engraved one each. Every day, for the rest of eternity, Emmett lays a bunch of white lilies on the steps of the memorial.

While Alice was dressing and positioning her deceased sister in the coffin, she gently uncurled her fist- the one that Rosalie had kept clenched since the day Edward had committed the horrible deed. Inside her fist, curled up, was a long, silky piece of Rosalie's beautiful hair. Alice was not tempted to take it out. Instead, she re-closed the fist, letting Rosalie keep a piece of her long hair with her, a piece of her former majesty, a piece of when she was not a still corpse, but when she was the most beautiful creature the world had ever seen.  
A piece of Rosalie Hale.


End file.
